User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 1 - Beginning
Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 1. I am your host, the Overseer. Some of you may not have been present during the nomination ceremony we held here a few weeks back, so let me give a quick explanation of the event. The Battle Royale was a contest the Daedric Princes of this Universe created to entertain us, for our Universe is quite boring. 24 contestants were picked from 12 different Universes, making a total of 12 teams with one male and one female each. We shall be referring to these teams as Districts, as they are no true teams. The contestants, or tributes, from the same Universe can choose to attack each other at will, for there are no rules in the Battle Realm. The 12 Districts for this season are: *District 1 - The Clan Wars Canon *District 2 - The New Kingdoms *District 3 - The Legend of Nirn *District 4 - The Burned-Mane Canon *District 5 - Age of Industry *District 6 - Brave New World *District 7 - Ancient Legends *District 8 - Padomaic Canon *District 9 - Reign of Chaos *District 10 - A Children's Anuad *District 11 - Nelthar Canon *District 12 - The Firmament And the tributes for this season are: Without further ado, let's begin. The 24 tributes have been teleported into the Battle Realm, gathered in a large circle around a cornucopia filled with weapons, food and other supplies. How will they act... Hmm...it seems that this season we only brought in scaredy cats. Well don't get me wrong, it is a sound strategy to run away from the fighting that is sure to happen around the cornucopia, but if everyone runs away then we won't be entertained. Hopefully the other tributes will do something more interesting. Still no fighting, quite the bummer. At least some tributes finally did something. It is smart to grab food, for they might go hungry later. We'll see if Eris, aka Isis, made the right call. For grabbing that food could make her a target for the other tributes. A bottle of alcohol and a rag, is Stauntax planning to dress a wound with that in the future or is he just thirsty for some whiskey? Now we are talking. Sander tried to grab that mace but Agrias was right on his tail. I wonder what she is going to do now that she has got a weapon. I hope she goes after some of the other tributes. Though it seems that she wasn't the only one that got a hold of a weapon, Ren took some throwing knives. Things are getting quite interesting now. What did I say, tributes fight over food. Now Aia has a broken nose, she better hope she stops that bleeding soon. Else her blood could attract some hungry wild animals, there are plenty of them in the Battle Realm. Mostly because we purposely don't feed them, it makes things more interesting that way. Wow...I honestly don't have any other words to say. *Silence as the Overseer is in shock* Killing an old lady like that with sais. Brutal. It seems that I have a favorite, Kaizen. I like this style. He was the only one that killed a tribute in the first few minutes of the event, and one from the same Universe no less. I am reading over his file now, he was an assassin. That would explain the ruthlessness. I sure hope he keeps this up, he was the only tribute that entertained me during this little beginning bout. I thought there would be more fighting, but hey. At least we saw a black Argonian stab an old witch to death. We will take a little break, make sure to come back for the rest of the events of this first day. _________________________________________________ Please follow this link to the next blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale